Glitter
by RenaYumi
Summary: [Oneshot] YxU Revamped.


**Glitter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything else. (sigh) anyways, this is a one-shot. It came to me while I was watching the music video for SheDaisy's "come home soon." I've seen it a million times but this time the wheels started turning. R&R, Thanks.**

* * *

**Yumi's POV**

**Fi**ve years after we graduated, all of us promised to stick together; no one would be left alone. Just like it had always been. Aelita and Jeremy got engaged, but Odd refuses to ask Samantha until Ulrich gets back.

About 6 months ago, Ulrich was drafted into the army. I miss him more everyday. It's almost Christmas. I pray every night for him to came back safe. I sit in the window seat of my house that my parents had given my before they moved back to Japan, and stare at the stars.

Snow.

The first few flakes of the year fall silently to earth as a silent stream of tears run down my face.

"It's snowing, Ulrich," I say aloud. There's no one here but me. My heart breaks as I see couples walking hand-in-hand down the street. Laughing and smiling. The guys try not to be to happy in front of me. I don't know why but it makes me laugh sometimes. It's really great having friends who care that much about you.

**Normal POV**

Ulrich stared off into the night thinking about Yumi. Again. He felt the first few flakes of the year touch his face.

"See that Yumi? It's snowing," he said out loud.

"Missing your girl?" a man asked walking out of the tent behind him.

"Not for long, Chris." Ulrich smiled. "We finally get to go home tomorrow." Chris smiled at him.

"Think she missed you?" he asked. Ulrich let out a light chuckle.

"God I hope so."

**Aelita & Jeremy's house**

"Do you think we should tell her or let her be surprised?" Jeremy asked reading a letter from Ulrich.

"Jeremy Ulrich said, and I quote, _'PLEASE DON'T TELL YUMI.'_ So?" Aelita asked, untying her apron. Jeremy sighed.

"We don't tell Yumi." The girl shook her head.

"You, my dear Jeremy, are a genius." He laughed.

"I know." she hit him in the head with her apron.

**Yumi's House**

Yumi looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair had grown out to her shoulders. She didn't know why, but she for some reason always pulled it into a low ponytail whenever she did anything. She sighed and walked into the living room. It wasn't very big, but it still looked beautiful at Christmas time; always decked out in decorations. The Christmas tree always looked wonderful.

_Click. _

Yumi spun around.

'_What was that?' _she thought looking around. _'I'm paranoid.' _She laughed lightly. The door open. She spun around again, this time to see Ulrich standing there, still in his army greens.

"ULRICH!!" Yumi yelled, running as fast as she could to him.

"Yumi!" He laughed taking her into his arms and twirling her around once. "It's good to be missed," he whispered with his face buried in her hair. Her face, however, was pressed into his chest as she sobbed. They finally parted. Not very far. Just far enough for Ulrich to look into Yumi's eyes.

There was a glitter.

A glitter of absolute joy as the tears still streamed down her face.

"This is the best Christmas present in the world," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked holding out a small velvet box.

**Aelita & Jeremy's Christmas Eve Party**

Later that night, Yumi and Ulrich walked into the house with gifts in their arms. The others rushed to meet them. Ulrich set the boxes down as Aelita ran to meet him in a hug. "It's so good to see you! We're so glad your home," she said embracing him. When she let go Odd, Jeremy and Sam jumped on him.

"Hey buddy! About time!" Odd said. The rest was jumbled as everyone talked at once.

Aelita and Yumi stood off to the side.

"You look so much better now that he's back.," Aelita laughed. Without looking, Yumi held up the back of her left hand, which Aelita grabbed.

"Oh My God!" she shrieked. "Didn't waste much time, did he?" Yumi shook her head.

"Alright children. Can we stop killing each other long enough to open our presents?" Yumi asked. The group stopped killing each other as a hello and looked up at the two girls.

"Yes Mom!" they chimed together, then started cracking up. Yumi smiled and looked around her.

'_Family,' _she thought. _'A real family.'_

* * *

**Well, revamped, not as horrid as before. I didn't change the content, just the grammar. The horrible, horrible, grammar...**


End file.
